


La casa de los cuervos

by EuniceMonroy



Category: Music RPF, Nightmare - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuniceMonroy/pseuds/EuniceMonroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi es un chico de 14 años que se acaba de mudar con su familia a una nueva ciudad debido al trabajo de su padre. </p><p>Solo necesita levantar la mirada y tras la ventana se encuentra una casa que es sombría y un chico solitario que juega con los cuervos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ese cosquilleo en mi abdomen

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí el primer fan fic en español de the gazette y Nightmare, espero lo disfruten.  
> El primer capitulo es un epilogo mas bien, se pondrá más interesante.

Capitulo 1: Ese cosquilleo en mi abdomen

 

Me encontraba hecho un ovillo. Recostado en la mayor parte del asiento trasero del auto, apenas dejándole un espacio a mi hermano menor. No es que no le incomodara y por ello no me haya reclamado, pero tanto a él como a mí nos importaba una mismísima mierda todo lo demás.

Nuestro padre había sido transferido, lo que a pesar de significar una mejor economía para la familia, dado al aumento de sueldo que venía con la transferencia, significaba dejar atrás, la escuela, la familia, los amigos…

—Yomi ¿Quieres? — dijo mi hermanito restregándome una barra de chocolate en la cara.

—Si…— dije sin mucho ánimo tomando la barra y abriendo la envoltura.

—si vas a comer siéntate, puedes ahogarte si comes así acostado

Me senté con un gesto de fastidio y me dedique a comer.

Minutos después mi hermano saco su reproductor de mp3 y se colocó los auriculares mientras veía fijamente el paisaje por la ventana.

— ¿Falta mucho mamá? — preguntó con un deje de desespero.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos Kiyori, la casa no se va a mover, no te preocupes— dijo mi madre ya algo harta de que le preguntara lo mismo desde que entramos a la ciudad.

—Es solo que quiero ser el primero en elegir la habitación— dijo para después ponerle play a su aparato y no volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos.

Kiyori y yo mirábamos un poco extrañados la casa, era enorme para nosotros que solíamos vivir en los departamentos de la compañía de papá, era de dos pisos y tenía un jardín que aunque seco y terroso del mismo tamaño o más grande que la casa en sí.

—Es bonita pero…— dije más para mí que para otra persona, la verdad no sabía que decir para acabar la frase, la cual mi hermano termino completando.

—Es sombría.

—Habrá que llamar a los jardineros para colocar el pasto y algunas plantas, pero está bastante bien. La luz, el agua, el gas y el teléfono ya están conectados— dijo con emoción mi padre, pero nosotros sinceramente no podíamos compartirla y él lo notó—…Sé que es difícil, pero este será mi último traslado, no volveremos a irnos a ningún lado y esta casa será siempre nuestra, irán a la escuela este lunes y esta vez podrán hacer amigos con la confianza de que ahora serán para siempre. Perdón por poner siempre mi trabajo antes que ustedes. Anda Kiyori, pensé que tú ibas a escoger habitación primero— dijo apresurándonos.

El sonido del camino de la mudanza se acercaba y teníamos que decidir rápido las habitaciones para meter los muebles de la recamara al lugar indicado.

Mi hermano corrió hasta la entrada pero de igual forma tuvo que esperar a que papá le abriera la puerta. Yo por mi parte saqué una caja de cartón que se encontraba en el suelo del auto. Si bien es su trabajo, yo no iba a dejar que los hombretones de la mudanza se llevaran mi colección de discos en ese camión lleno de muebles.

Cuando me encaminé a la casa no pude evitar mirar la casa vecina, lucía incluso más sombría que la nuestra. La casa parecía muerta. Cuando alcé la mirada me topé con otro par de ojos; igual o más curiosos que los míos, negros, completamente negros. Él me saludó desde la ventana con su mano y al momento de sonreír un espeso mechón de cabello cayó sobre uno de sus ojos.

Yo me sonrojé pero pude regresarle el saludo. Él se rió, seguro que fue por mi cara de estúpido que puse en ese momento. Sentí mi cabeza arder ¿Por qué no pudo guardarse esa sonrisa tan hermosa para otra cosa que no fuera burlarse de mí?

Entre a la casa y empecé a quitarme los zapatos dudando si en dejármelos puestos, porque aunque mis padres hubieran venido el fin de semana pasado a limpiar la casa, eso significaba una semana de polvo acumulado en el suelo.

—No es tan malo, después de todo podemos lavar nuestros calcetines en cuanto coloquen la lavadora en su lugar, hay varias habitaciones, no sé por qué hay aquí casas tan grandes — dijo mi hermano un tanto molesto— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tardaremos en hacer la limpieza? — bufó.

— ¿Cuál elegiste? — le pregunté a mi hermano.

—La segunda subiendo las escaleras.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, en el primer piso— dijo mi padre con una gran caja llena de cacharos para la cocina, que mi madre tampoco dejaría en manos de la gente de la mudanza —Puedes elegir cualquier cuarto y los demás los convertiremos en un estudio, la otra en gimnasio y la que sobre será mi sala de cacharros viejos— sonrió mi padre, pues sala de cacharros viejos significaba taller, él era un ingeniero mecatronico que después se especializo en robótica y sus tardes libres las gastaba armando y desarmando, construyendo cosas nuevas, era como esos científicos locos que tenían los cabellos desordenados y realmente se reía como un loco cuando tenía su soplete en mano.

¿Cómo conoció un rarito como ese a mamá, una bella, fría y calculadora mujer?

Ella estaba haciendo sus prácticas en un bufete de abogados cuando a papá lo demandaron por incendiar el laboratorio de la universidad donde daba clases. “Corto circuito” dijo en su defensa, pero todos sabían de su mala relación con el rector de la universidad. Mamá ganó el caso, papá no fue a la cárcel, no tuvo que pagar absolutamente nada y su currículo quedó impecable.

Cuando él le dijo "¿Cuánto te debo?", en las propias palabras de mi madre (porque es ella quien cuenta la historia, papá se niega a decir nada y solo se sonroja), ella respondió “Me debes una vida pedazo de idiota. Cásate conmigo. ”…y les diré, bajito, gordito, violable y rarito (me parezco a él, solo que más a la moda)….mamá estaba un poco loca…lo sigue estando…

Subí a ver los cuartos, ninguno me llamo la atención pero tenía que escoger uno. El camión dela mudanza ya había llegado y decidí quedarme con el que tenía un ventanal en forma de circulo, dándome así, vista del patio delantero de la casa y de la casa vecina.

La casa era extraña se veía un tanto occidental pero los pisos era de tatami, el techo de mi cuarto parecía una especie de cúpula y había vigas atravesándolo de un lado a otro, cruzándolo justo en el centro, donde la cúpula llegaba a lo más alto, y un candelabro colgaba de manera bastante tímida.

Al principio no me importaba, pero no podía dejar que ese cuarto se convirtiera en un taller o en un gimnasio. Le eche un vistazo al jardín, desértico y abandonado desde mi nuevo ventanal y lo que me encontré fue con ese chico, en su propio desértico jardín dominando un balón de futbol.

Un cosquilleo invadió la parte baja de mi abdomen, la curiosidad, pensé. Y en ese fragmento de segundo donde se me ocurrió pensar me perdí lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que ahora él era el que me estaba mirando.

Le sonreí y le salude, justo como él lo había hecho momentos atrás, su aspecto era un tanto atemorizante para mí, era más grande, como de unos 19 años, para mí eso era mucho considerando que yo tengo14 años y de por si soy bajito para mi edad. Él me sonrío, yo no había notado que había dejado de dominar el balón hasta que se agachó para recogerlo del piso, movió otra vez su mano, despidiéndose de mí y se metió a su casa. Eso fue lo que me imaginé, pues la entrada de su casa ya no entraba en mi campo de visión.

 

Trabajamos y trabajamos.

“Trabajamos como negros para vivir como blancos” dijo mi padre para darse ánimos a sí mismo mientras colocaba los muebles en varias posiciones para complacer a mi madre. Después de eso mamá nos mandó a bañar mientras preparaba la cena. Yo aproveché mi baño para practicar la canción que había escrito mi amigo Sakito me la regaló mientras él y mis otros 3 amigos lloraban por mi partida. La practiqué y la practiqué en mi cabeza durante todo el camino, y ahora podia cantarla de verdad, solo para mí, pero de una forma u otra tenía que salir.

 

El baño tenía muy buena acústica y me fue fácil explayarme.

 

Esa noche comimos puré de papa y ensalada, tenía ganas de carne pero no habíamos comprado cosas para que no se echaran a perder en el camino.

Papá hablaba y hablaba de no sé qué máquinas y mamá fingía escucharlo, llegó un momento en el que se hartó y soltó un “Cierra la boca antes de que me duela la cabeza, y come pronto porque te quiero desnudo en mi nueva cama lo más pronto posible”….mamá puede ser un poco…dominante y con la lengua bastante suelta a veces, pero supongo que es lo necesario para convivir con un demente. Aunque eso significa que Kiyori y yo nos enteramos de cosas que no queremos saber y lo expresamos perfectamente en nuestras caras de asco, pero no podemos decir nada porque si no… adiós play station.

Saqué las bolsas de basura, ya que aquí o en Okinawa, no importa donde sea, la basura pasa en la mañana temprano.

Una de ellas se abrió y se cayeron las latas de cerveza que habían bebido mis padres, fastidiado recogí las latas y puse las bolsas en su lugar, casi me da un infarto al darme la vuelta.

Era ese chico. El castaño de sonrisa hermosa y sombría mirada. Estaba sentado en la cerca de madera prendiendo su cigarro. Y luego me miró.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte— Me dijo sonriendo, parecía una burla no deseada ni por él.

—Aun así lo hiciste— dije enojado.

Él le dio una calada a su cigarro cerrando sus ojos y luego volvió a mirarme.

—Tú tienes la culpa, yo no estaría aquí si no me hubieses despertado.

— ¿Eh?

—Dormía plácidamente, pero luego, se escuchó el agua correr— dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos como rememorando cada uno de los detalles— Y comenzaste a cantar. Tu baño queda justo donde está mi cama.

Me sonroje hasta las orejas, y me sentía tan apenado que quería llorar.

—Cantas bonito, me gusta tu voz.

Se acercó a mí y tomó la mano que aún tenía en el pecho por el susto atrayéndome hacia él.

— Me gusta tanto que quiero oírla otra vez.

Dijo para para besarme.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo completo. No era ese típico escalofrió que sientes cuando algo te da placer, era una brisa muerta recorriendo mi piel arañándola dejando tras de ella una sensación de quemazón que se concentraba en mis labios.

Se separó de mí y volvió a sonreírme.

—Canta para mí. Una canción será suficiente.

Mi boca se abrió antes de que lo pensara y de ella salió el sonido que él tanto deseaba. Parecía gustoso, más que mi madre en los recitales, se sentó nuevamente en la cerca y cerró sus ojos.

Su beso fue helado e hiriente, pero su sonrisa provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en mi abdomen.


	2. Una sombra en la casa de los cuervos

Me desperté y maldije hacerlo. Aún faltaban tres días para el lunes…

Anoche después de cantar la canción de Sakito, ese chico me dio la mano.   
Un leve apretón. De sentimiento cálido pero de tacto frio.  
“Me llamo Kai” me dijo mientras me sujetaba.  
Ya me había dado cuenta de que él no era un chico precisamente normal pero ¿Es en serio? ¿Besas a alguien, le dices que cante para ti y luego te presentas? ¿Qué tipo de romanticismo es ese?...Sin embargo “Me llamo Jun pero llámame Yomi” fue lo que me salió de la boca.  
“Yomi” Repitió con una sonrisa.  
“Cuando lo dices con ese gesto en la cara parece que te burlas” Soltó una leve carcajada y puso su mano sobre mi cabello. Es como un fuego frio ¿Por qué cada vez que lo digo en mi cabeza, esa frase toma cada vez menos sentido?  
“Pondré mi oreja contra la pared para escucharte. Ve a dormir, es muy tarde para un niño”

Mi cara arde contra la almohada y la verdad es que me tomó media hora juntar el orgullo necesario par erguir la cabeza junto con el resto de mi cuerpo.  
Baje las escaleras y en el sillón más grande de la sal, un naranja que aunque moderno se veía sobrio, se encontraban mis padres.   
Mamá estaba acostada boca arriba y papá sobre ella acomodado entre sus pechos. La tele estaba desconectada. Cosa rara.  
Escuche algunos ruidos, junto con unos pasos que reconocí perfectamente. Me metí a la cocina descubriendo a mi hermano hurgando en nuestro casi vacío refrigerador.  
—Despertaste temprano.  
—Los cuervos no me dejaron dormir.  
— ¿Los cuervos? — Pregunté mientras sacaba un par de vasos, pues mi hermano había sacado un cartón de jugo y realmente se me antojaba.  
—Fue extraño. Me levanté porque hacía mucho ruido, no sabía que era, sonaban como graznidos y fui hasta tu habitación para ver que sucedía y vi una gran cantidad de cuervos, lo extraño es que solo estaban en la casa vecina.  
— ¿La casa de Kai?  
—No sé quién es Kai.  
—Es el chico que vive a un lado de nosotros.  
— ¿No había dicho papá que estas casas estaban deshabitadas?  
—Pues sí, pero se pudo haber mudado hace poco, como nosotros.  
—Yomi, no hay nada de comer para el desayuno ¿Crees que sea apropiado comprar la despensa de una vez?  
—Si…papá y mamá la tienen para larga ¿tu desconectaste la tele?— dije para después tomarme mi jugo de un trago.  
—Cuando baje estaba prendida y no encontré el mando.  
—Ya veo— dije saliendo de la cocina—anda, vamos.  
Entré a la habitación de mis padres, me esforcé en no reparar en “ciertos detalles” en busca del bolso de mi madre y de ahí saqué su cartera. No era muy voluminosa, pero era pesada, era de metal, tenía la forma de la cabeza del robot GIR, ese que salía en invasor Zim. Papá y sus regalos de cumpleaños hechos a mano.  
Abrimos la puerta de la casa y al salir vi a kai, parado en la mitad de su “jardín” se veía…feliz, lo extraño es que levantaba su mano hacia el cielo. Segundos después se escuchó un graznido muy fuerte y apareció un ave negra de la nada, el ave se acercó a kai y él le sonrió como si lo que se estuviera posando en su mano fuera una paloma mensajera.   
— ¿Qué pasa?—Me preguntó Kiyori para después mirar hacia el jardín vecino—Ese cuervo se ve espeluznante.  
—Un poco. Vamos— Le dije tomando su mano. Cuando salíamos no puede evitar sonreírle a Kai, él me sonrió también, me puso nervioso; él tiene esa extraña facilidad.

—Caminar es aburrido— Me dijo kiyori avanzadas ya dos cuadras.  
—Solo son cuatro calles más.  
— ¿Compraremos mucho? ¿Si podremos cargar todas las bolsas a casa?  
—No lo sé… ¡¡pero yo creo que si podremos!!—dije en tono animoso  
—Por lo menos canta algo para que no se me haga el camino menos pesado.  
Me sonroje mucho, mi hermano lo notó y tuve que empezar a cantar para que no comenzara a hacerme preguntas. Canté algo simple, algo que terminara aproximadamente cuando llegáramos al autoservicio tarareando las partes que iban en instrumental. A Kiyori le gustaba mucho My valentine de Paul McCartney, a pesar de que íbamos caminando Kiyori cerró los ojos, se detenía cuando yo lo hacía y caminaba rápido cuando era necesario, pero aun con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí, de alguna forma el hecho de que Kiyori tuviera esa fe ciega en mi me reconfortaba, porque sabía que yo siempre lo protegería, yo era el hermano mayor después de todo.  
Llegamos.   
Kiyori tenía razón, el camino se hizo más ligero, incluso nos quedó corto. Kiyori y yo tomamos un carrito de compras y lo primero que localizamos fue el pasillo de congelados, pescado, carne roja, pollo, verduras congeladas, nos paseamos, tomamos verduras frescas, tres cajas de zumo de piña, papel higiénico; aceite había en la casa pero igual lo compramos, pastas, limpiadores.  
— ¡Mira esa monada!—gritó Kiyori al ver un juego de baño con cerditos pequeños, rechonchos y rosados.  
— ¿Lo quieres? Mamá dijo que teníamos que comprar decoración nueva para nuestros cuartos y los baños, si quieres puedes tomarlo  
—Está bien, pero ¿tú no compraras nada?  
—Déjame ver.  
Recorrí rápidamente con la vista todos los juegos de baño y al final encontré un blanco, tenía encaje en las orillas y los efectos 3D daban aspecto a nubes, justo en el centro había un pájaro negro volando. Me pareció que tenía detalles muy curiosos y lo tomé.  
—Mira hay uno de GIR, no sabía que estas cosas se seguían vendiendo, tal vez deberíamos llevarle uno a papá, no vaya a ser que se acaben—Me dijo mostrándome un juego de baño del robot de invasor zim, sonreí y mire a la sección infantil, había de dos colores, fondo morado y fondo azul, pero en el de fondo morado, a pesar de ser un color más bonito salía zim, y a papá le gustaba GIR así que opte por el azul. —también hay cortina corrediza para la regadera de GIR.  
—Eres un manipulador, anda a traer la cortina, igual es para papá.   
Compramos un montón de cosas, no creo que nos faltara nada. Probablemente las personas pensaban que solo estábamos tomando cosas al azar para luego dejar la mercancía tirada, y algunas personas se nos quedaban viendo al ver que nos formamos en la caja registradora. La chica de la caja también estaba incrédula pero igual marcó la mercancía.  
—No creo que podamos llevarlo a casa ¿Crees que papá esté despierto?— Le pregunté a kiyori mientras seguía con la mirada todas las cosas que estaban empacando en cajas  
— ¿Le llamo? Traigo el radio.  
—Vale.  
—y tú que dijiste que era de niños vanidosos traer un radio y pagar cobertura nacional e internacional.  
Pronto escuché la alerta y papá contesto un poco adormecido.  
—Papá, estamos en el autoservicio, podrías venir por nosotros.  
— ¿Por qué han salido sin permiso? Ahh…  
—Porque teníamos hambre y estaban dormidos.  
—…vale, es el que está a unas seis calles.  
—Sí.  
—Voy en unos minutos, espérenme en la entrada.  
Terminé de pagar y salimos con el carrito, nos sentamos en el área de comida y pedimos un helado mientras papá llegaba. Cuando lo hizo vio la enorme cantidad de cosas en el carrito, realmente no le importó pues tanto kiyori como yo sabemos comprar, además de que no tenemos nada en las alacenas mas que condimentos en polvo.  
Compró dos helados más después de guardar las cosas en el auto, tenía una sonrisa en la boca, seguramente estaría pensando en mamá, me siento feliz, pues no conozco a muchas parejas que ya con quince años de casados sigan sonriendo de esa forma cuando piensan en el otro, mi madre no suele demostrarlo mucho, es un poco “corazón de hielo”, cuando van al cine papá siempre elige películas de drama y termina llorando, al final ella es quien trata de calmar sus lágrimas.   
Siento que nos intercambiamos las cosas; kiyori es físicamente igual a mamá, por lo tanto es un chico muy guapo, peeeeroo es tan dramático y sensible como papá, supongo que por ello esta, bueno, estaba en un grupo de teatro, creo que ahora tendrá que ponerse en búsqueda de uno nuevo; Yo por mi parte soy como una gota de agua de mi padre, peeeroo mi personalidad choca mucho con la de mamá, porque somos exactamente iguales; papá y kiyori son como las zonas neutras en casa, son las personas que nos pasan los saleros e intercambian mensajes en zona de guerra, es decir, cuando me peleo con mi madre.  
Llegamos a casa y mamá acababa de salir de la ducha; llevaba ropa interior solamente, papá le dio su helado y se mostró sorprendida pero luego beso a papá en la mejilla.   
—Buenos días. Yomi ¿Qué y qué trajeron?  
—Compramos un montón de cosas, principalmente comida, pero también compramos esto—Dijo kiyori emocionado mientras revolvía las bolsas—Mira que monada mamá—dijo sacando su juego de baño con cerditos.  
—Y para papá compramos esto—Dije sacando el juego de baño de GIR con cortina.  
—awww que lindo…—Papá se acercó para tomarlo—¿Puedo ponerlo ahora?—le preguntó emocionado a mamá.  
— ¿pero por qué el baño de una pareja casada tiene que parecer baño de niños?  
—Porque yo soy como un niño pequeño, anda, los chicos lo han comprado para mí, ¿Cómo podría no usarlo? Anda, déjame ponerlo. —ahí va de nuevo un puchero que termina convenciendo a mamá, no del todo, pero hacerla retroceder un poquito es algo que solo logran papá y kiyori.  
—Como si nuestra casa no estuviera llena ya de ese pequeño robot. Vale, haz lo que te venga en gana.  
…y papá no perdió el tiempo, de inmediato se fue a colocarla. Mamá se metió de nuevo a su habitación y regresó varios segundos después, dijo que papá se metería a bañar después para estrenar su cortina nueva. Sacó todo de las bolsas y lo puso en la mesa, dejo los detergentes en el piso, guardo los congelados y nos pidió que guardáramos lo demás en la alacena. Cuando terminamos empezó a cortar y freír cebolla, chile serrano y pimiento amarillo, después le agregó acelgas y mientras tanto batió huevos en un plato, a pesar de no ser muy constante con ello es muy buena ama de casa, por lo general es papá quien la suple. Omelette servido.  
Papá salió de ducharse y entró a la cocina con camiseta interior y bóxer, mis padres eran bastante exhibicionistas, a papá porque realmente no le importaba y mamá salía en ropa interior incluso a la calle, supongo que es parte del paquete de haber recibido un buen cuerpo , digámoslo, después de dos hijos y comer como lo hace ella, tener esa talla y esa firmeza con solo una hora de ejercicio diario, era algo metafísico, mamá no le pedía nada a las modelos, incluso se veía más sana y con mejores formas que cualquiera de ellas. Sin embargo, el que ella este segura de su cuerpo, su belleza casi anti natural y de su habilidad para ejercer su carrera…es bastante celosa con papá, si acepto que nos mudáramos otra vez fue porque una de las compañeras de trabajo de él, según ella, lo estaba “rondando”.  
Más al rato, salí para ver el vecindario, en la mañana no le puse atención y la verdad me gustan los detalles, incluso en cosas como esa, observar para mí es muy importante. Caminé de cabo a rabo y regresé satisfecho de haber memorizado el apellido en las placas de las casas y las flores de los jardines de estas. Es como ponerle caras a los nombres. Cuando pasé a un lado de la casa de kai no pude evitar mirar a la ventana de arriba, sentía que me observaban, pero no había nada, ni siquiera él, solo era oscuro, lo que se me hizo raro fue ver una sombra, es normal ver una zona más oscura que la otra pero no es normal que esta tenga forma...  
Después de la cena saqué la basura, era mi pequeña tarea diaria y vi a kai sentado en la barda, fumando para variar.  
—Ho…Hola Kai—Le saludé nervioso mientras él bajaba de la cerca.  
—Hola pequeño. —Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí—El día de hoy no has cantado, ¿te dije que estaría pendiente no?  
—Eso es un tanto macabro ¿sabes?  
Él me sonrió de lado, así lo vi pues metió su rostro en mi cuello, abrazándome, lo que me dio muchos escalofríos, no me gusta que se me acerquen tanto pero él…no parece ser alguien que pida permiso o que le importe demasiado hacer eso con, prácticamente, un extraño.  
—Canta—Dijo apretándome contra su pecho.  
—No…no quiero, perdóname tengo que regresar a mi casa—Traté de soltarme pero él era muy fuerte y solo me estrujaba más.  
El frio me recorrió el cuerpo. Sus labios tocaron mi cuello, su lengua. No sentí asco alguno, sentí mucho miedo. Esos labios quemaban, quemaban porque estaban calientes y a la vez helados.  
—Basta…—lo empujé pero él me tomó de las muñecas, mirándome a los ojos.—¿Qué quieres de mí?¿Qué quieres hacerme?—Estaba a punto de llorar.  
—Solo quiero que cantes para mí—Dijo entre triste y perverso, sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, besándome primero en los labios, a la fuerza, y después, estando yo a su merced, cuando besaba mi cuello miré a la ventana, a su ventana.   
Ahora de noche, con la luz de la calle, la sombra tomaba mas forma.  
—Hay alguien en tu casa—Dije señalando a la ventana para después recibir su boca.  
—No hay nadie…—Me sonrió—Solo canta, anda…


End file.
